The Little Veela Part
by luusmaitli13
Summary: Scorpius didn't know he could get pregnant. What does he do when he finds out? How does Albus react? What about the Malfoys, the Potters and some of the Weasleys? Fluffy Scorpius/Albus slash, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: PrologueTeaser

**Warning:** This contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**A/N:** I read 'Best Sex Ever' by Akutsuin where Draco Malfoy is able to get pregnant, because he's part Veela. Draco did know it, but didn't take precautions. And I thought: "What if he didn't know? What if nobody did know and it would be a big surprise for everyone?" That was when this story just popped in my head and got stuck. To get it out, it has to be written down.

I'm not a writer, this is my first fic and the first time to write something in English at all (except my short little drabble). So when you review: please be nice...

* * *

**The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 1: Prologue/Teaser

It's not fair. I'm nearly bloody 17 years old and I have to sit here at the Headmistress' office and wait for my parents. For them to decide, for them to shout at me. I'm not a bloody child anymore! Not from today on anyway...

How was I to know? It's not fair. I didn't know this would happen. So it's my mother's fault after all. She didn't tell me! Why didn't she tell me? She must have known, hasn't she? If I would have known... things would still be just like this morning, when everything in my life was alright...


	2. Chapter 2: The Mornig Before

**Warning:** This contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

* * *

**The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 2: The Morning Before…

It was a normal Saturday morning; well not _that_ normal. It was a Quidditch Saturday morning early in November: The traditional first match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Albus took a bite of his toast. He was not hungry but he knew he needed to eat, so he would be able to finish the game for his team. As Seeker he needed all the strength he could get. He expected an especially hard game today. The black haired boy looked around at the house table. His fellow Slytherins were all dressed up for the game; they were a sea of green and silver.

His eyes travelled over to the Gryffindor house table where his older brother and Gryffindor Seeker James sat in a similar sea of red and gold. When their eyes met they gave each other a short but affectionate nod. It would be a hard but fair Potter duel for the Golden Snitch. Albus loved this kind of competition with his brother. If he would win, it made him look good, if not... well he was the younger brother after all. (A/N: And that's why he's a Slytherin, just in case you were wondering!)

At the Ravenclaw house table he threw a glance at his cousin Rose. Even though everybody else of their family was a Gryffindor, she was dressed in black Hogwarts robes. Whenever it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin she didn't take sides and tried to stay neutral. That was a part of why he admired her. The redhead was muggle-loving like her granddad, book-clever like her mother, but like her father she didn't know when better to shut up. This combination often created funny comments that most wizards were not able to understand. Even Albus often didn't know what she was talking about, but he loved her enthusiasm about everything and how she wanted to share it with everybody. They always were quite close when they were small. But being the two only ones not to be sorted into Gryffindor welded them together. She even was the only person he had told about Scorpius being his boyfriend so far, everybody else thought they were just best friends.

Under the table the good looking blond took the Seekers hand and gave it a short reassuring squeeze. Albus turned and met his boyfriends eyes. There was something about this deep grey eyes... they were the same as Scorpius' fathers, but they were different at the same time. With one look his boyfriend could make people like him instantly. Albus himself had no problems in finding friends, but the blond did it with no effort at all. Maybe it was just his good looks. Speaking of them... "Scorpe, are you ok?" He didn't look good at all today. In fact his silvery white hair and the greenish tinge of his face matched the Slytherin colours at the house table at best. Albus knew he had been sick for days now, but he resisted the urge to suggest a visit at the Hospital Wing. They have had this conversation for the last two days now and Albus knew better than rehash the argument before a Quidditch match and in front of a large audience.

"Just a bit nauseous, that's all..." The blond didn't want to concern the black haired boy, especially not before an important game. He knew he should go to the Hospital Wing. In fact he threw up for at least two weeks now. But he didn't like healers and hospitals at all, so he avoided them as much as he could. First he even tried to hide from his boyfriend he was ill at all. But keeping such a secret is hard, when you share a dorm and occasionally even a bed. Scorpius gave Albus a weak smile. "Let's go to the 'Quiptch'. You still need to get changed into your Quidditch robes."

The black haired Seeker had to smile at the sound of the word 'Quiptch'. It was a remainder of his childhood, the time he wasn't yet able to articulate 'Quidditch pitch'. The blond always knew how to lighten his mood. When they left the Great Hall for the match, Albus was focused on the task of catching the Snitch before his older brother could do so, trying to block out all distracting thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**Warning:** this contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**A/N:** Next part... I had to realise, this sounds a bit like "Of My Blood, chapter 2" by LilyEverlasting but that's not where I got the idea from. Or maybe it was an unconscious thing...?

I'm sorry about the change of style when the 'interrogation' starts, but it was the only way to say what I wanted to.

"Speech"

_Thinking

* * *

_

**The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 3: The Accident

Albus looked out for the Golden Snitch and wasn't paying attention to the rest of the game for a split second when a Bludger hit his knee hard. He lost his balance and nearly fell of his broom. The flight to the ground was everything but elegant, but with just one leg to steer it was the best he could do. He hit the ground at a high speed. (Later his friends would tell him that he fell and crashed. But Albus knew better: he would never crash!)

When the Slytherin Seeker opened his eyes he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. It was surely broken: he had heard the bones crack when he hit the ground - it wasn't the first time though. He also felt a pulsative pain in his sore knee, although he was not sure how bad it was insured. Through a mist of tears he could see some people running towards his position. Then everything went black; he had passed out.

Accompanied by Scorpius, Rose and Lily Professor Longbottom hovered the unconscious Seeker to the Hospital Wing. Miss Peterson, the young school healer was already informed because naturally she listened to the Quidditch comments so she was not too surprised when somebody was brought in with broken bones or other severe injuries the students got so often when playing Quidditch. She pointed a finger at an empty bed and told Professor Longbottom to lay the yet again conscious boy carefully down. She rushed over and performed a spell by tipping her wand on his chest to check for internal bleeding before doing anything else.

James entered the Hospital Wing just as Miss Peterson muttered the check-up spell to overview the injuries the younger one of the Potter boys had. The Gryffindor casually held a golden Snitch in his left hand, but it was to eye-catchy to be overseen. "How is my baby brother, Miss Peterson?" He walked across the room with a cheeky smile and stopped just behind Scorpius - who was a bit smaller than him – to look over his shoulder. The healer moved her wand over Albus' body with focused eyes before she answered. "He has a broken wrist and a cruciate ligament rupture. He will be out of the Hospital Wing in no ---" She was forced to stop in mid-sentence when somebody exclaimed.

"Whoa! Malfoy!" With the trained skills of a Seeker James managed to hold the unconscious blond before he hit the ground. He put the nearly lifeless body on the next bed. "Merlins pants, what was that?!" The Gryffindor looked bewildered. The healer approached the now second patient quickly and performed another check-up spell. "It looks like ... he just fainted." But Albus was worried now "Miss Peterson? He has been sick for days but refused to go to the Hospital Wing. Said it was the flu or something. Could you please check now he's here?" "First I will heal your broken bones." And then she told all the 'spectators' to wait outside and drew the curtains around Scorpius' bed to allow no further violations of his privacy. None of the others heard her telling waking Scorpius to stay on his bed and wait for her to do some further examinations.

Miss Peterson handed Albus some Skele-Gro for his broken wrist, cast a spell on his busted knee and handed him some ointment for his knee as well. When she was confident he would go easy on Quidditch for the next couple of days she told him to leave as she went to check her other patient behind the curtains. "But how is he?" The black haired Slytherin didn't want to leave without knowing how his boyfriend was. Miss Peterson poked her head out of the curtains. "I am very sorry, but this information is confidential, Mr. Potter. Good day!" With this sentence the healer forced Albus to leave.

Madam Peterson tipped her wand at different parts on Scorpius' body as she muttered some incantations. She focused upon the different coloured sparkles coming from the tip of her wand. After a dozen of spells and a couple of minutes later started what the blond later would call 'the interrogation':

"Did you ever faint before?"

"No!" _Do I look like a bloody girl? Oh no!! I __**did **__faint like a girl and James had to catch me! He will have a field day. He'll never let me forget this. This is so embarrassing!_

"Mr. Potter told me you were nauseous for a couple of days now?"

"Yes. First I thought it's the flu. I had it for two weeks now. But my stomach always recovers after a couple of hours, so I didn't worry. I did have a lot of stress lately. Why... is it something serious?" _This is why I hate healers and hospitals: they make people feel ill..._

"That's for me to find out now, isn't it? So... were you just nauseous or were you sick too?"

"Well I did puke a few times..." _Well at least once a day!_

"Did you eat normal?"

"Maybe a bit less... I felt sick, you know!" _What do __**you**__ think?!_

"Any gastric ulcers in the family?"

"Well, I don't think so..." The healer casted another spell on his pelvis. When a dim orange light appeared at the tip of her wand she looked surprised for a split second, but otherwise kept her composure.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you sexually active?"

"Is it some kind of STD?!" _If he's cheating on me I will bloody kill him._

"Just answer the question, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes." The healer lifted her eyebrow interrogatory "Yes, I have a quite active sex life if you must know."

"Any same-sex intercourses?"

"Yes..." _At least she manages to have a casual tone!_

"Did you use any fertility incantations or rituals? Any procreative potions?"

"Nooh...!?!" _This is getting really weird!_

"Do you by any chance have any Veela ancestors?"

"Sorry?" _What is this?_ Miss Petersons questioning eyes rested on the blond Slytherin "Yes, my great-grandmother was Veela – or part Veela, I'm not sure."_ Do you want me to bare my soul as well?!_

"Well, at least that would explain a lot."

"So what is it?!" _That woman really makes me nervous... Explains what!?!_

"You are pregnant, Mr. Malfoy. I'd say you're about 11 weeks and it's a healthy little baby boy."

"I... but... how..." --- _What!?!!_

"Am I right in assuming that you got yourself pregnant accidentally?" Scorpius just nodded faintly. "As the spells, potions and rituals necessary for human males to get pregnant are far too noticeable to be overseen, it is unlikely somebody else did it as some kind of entrapment or prank. The only other possibility is a Veela ancestor. Male Veela are known to be impregnated by other males. As most of the Veela descendants are females, male pregnancy in human-Veela-crossbreeds is something really rare."

"Err..." _Crossbreed!? Do I look like a Herbology experiment!?_

"As you may have guessed by yourself now: the nauseous feeling was just morning sickness and the faint... well maybe you should minimise exposure to great stress and physical effort for the time being. Err... do you know who the --- the other father is?"

Scorpius just nodded. He had always loved his little veela part. It helped him to socialise and with it he could make people do things they normally wouldn't. But the fact, that this made him pregnant made him hating this part of himself. What about the end of term exams? He needed outstanding grades! He was planning for a career and there was no time for children right now. He had planned to be a father someday. But not so fast. And he was certainly not planning to be a ‚mother', a teenage-mother! What would the other students say? What would his father say?!

"I don't want this. I'm not ready..."

„If you're speaking about abortion, then Mr. Malfoy I have to disappoint you. Even if I would be willing to do so, at this state it is not possible any more. The foetus' magic is already too strong; it would be dangerous to remove it."

Scorpius sat there like a doll, arms and legs just hanging off him. He didn't know what to feel or do...

"Mr. Malfoy, I will also have to report to the headmistress. You are still not of age and she will have to inform your parents. I will tell the headmistress immediately, so if you want to contact the other father, I would advise you to do it now. You can go now."

As the boy closed the doors behind him the healer sighed. She has had some pregnant girls sitting here, but she could only assume how bad the pregnant boy must be feeling.


	4. Chapter 4: And I Am The Other Male

**Warning:** this contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite it several times but I'm still not quite happy with it. Please R&R so the next chapter will be better...

**

* * *

The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 4: And I Am The Other Male...

Albus was really worried by now. The examination of his boyfriend did take far too long for his liking.

He got rid of the others by promising he would keep them up-to-date. Well actually that was the way he got rid of Rose and Lily. His brother and 'Professor Neville' (Albus' personal nickname) still did not care much about his 'best friend'. They were gone as soon as they knew Albus was okay. Normally this would make the black haired boy furious, but he was far too concerned to think about that at the moment.

When his boyfriend finally came out of the Hospital Wing Albus ran over to meet the blond at the big wooden doors. If it was possible Scorpius looked even worse than he had done in days. "Scorpe, what did Miss Peterson say?"

"I'm pregnant!" It was not an answer to Albus' question; it was a sudden realisation that hit the blond. Thoughts about stretch marks and dippers. Stories he had heard about giving birth to a child. The face his father will make when he would be told by the headmistress. This was a nightmare!

There was a short silence. "You're joking, right?" Even though the black haired Slytherin was not sure what kind of joke this was supposed to be.

"Do I look like I'm _joking_?" The blond nearly shouted the last word. His vis-à-vis looked appalled. He was unable to reply; he needed time to wrap his head around the idea. Scorpius didn't mind too much since his own phase of babbling was just minutes ago. When a young Hufflepuff went by the blond boy said: "Let's go to the dorm and talk in private." The last thing he wanted was somebody listening to 'the talk' he now had to have with his boyfriend.

They hadn't said a word on their way to the dungeons. When they entered the common room everybody looked at them with enquiring eyes. For a split second Scorpius was afraid they all knew about the pregnancy somehow, but then remembered the Quidditch-Accident. "Al will be able to play at the next match, but Miss Peterson said he will have to rest." he announced and then shoved said Seeker to the corridor that led to the dorms.

Albus sat down on Scorpius' bed which was next to the door. He looked as pale as the blanket underneath him. His boyfriend cautiously sat down on the edge of the same bed. He made sure to leave as much space between them as possible for he was not sure what the other boy was thinking at the moment. They remained silent. After several minutes Albus was the first to speak, but "How?" was all he could manage to say.

"I have never told you, but my mothers grandmother was a Veela – or part Veela, I'm not quite sure. It looks like male Veela are capable of getting pregnant by having sex with other males. And apparently nobody in my family thought I should know this little fact about myself."

"And - I am the other male..."

Since he was not sure if it was a question or a conclusion, Scorpius withstood the urge to slap his boyfriend in the face. "Of course you are, you moron!"

"But when...?" Albus looked quite confused.

"Miss Peterson said about 11 weeks... that would make it – the middle of August."

"No! I meant when did we...? I mean, normally you... But then I must have..." The face of the black haired boy went from white to red very quickly.

Scorpius smirked because he found it adorable his lover still blushed, when they talked about sex after all this time. "Must have been the day you were playing one on one Quidditch with James..." The blond remembered the day exactly: He loved to watch his boyfriend playing Quidditch because he was always so consumed by the game. And he even had more passion about it when he played against his brother; he always wanted to win over his brother, to outshine him. Well as Scorpius didn't have any siblings himself, he was not sure what kind of relationship the two brothers did have. But he surely liked the impact their competition had on his lover. It turned him into what he secretly called 'the keen Al'. As much as Scorpius liked to wear the breeches in their relationship, on rare occasions he liked to let go and just follow his lovers lead. And he surely liked when they tried new things from time to time to expand their amorous repertoire.

Both boys were silent again for a moment. Albus again was the first to speak up.

"Miss Peterson? Will she... what did you tell her?"

"Because I'm not of age yet she will tell the headmistress who will inform my parents. I didn't tell Miss Peterson about you. She didn't ask. But my father will. What will I say?"

"We'll have to tell them – all! I know we agreed not to until we graduated or we're at least both of age, but I guess we don't have a choice anymore, do we?"

"No, I guess we don't. But that's not how I wanted this to happen." A tear ran down the blonds cheek. "Al, I didn't want this to happen! I'm scared. What am I supposed to do?"

Albus was not sure how to react. It was normally him who lost his nerves and his boyfriend had to calm him down. He hadn't seen his lover loose his composure like this before, ever! The black haired boy was wondering if pregnant men had mood swings like pregnant women. In fact now that he thought about it: his boyfriend had behaved quite strangely for the last couple of weeks… "Scorpe... love... you're not alone. We will work it out together!"

"I don't want you to stay because I'm pregnant, because it's the right thing to do. I want you to stay because you love me..." the blond sobbed.

"But I do love you!" It was not the first time he said the 'L-word'. In fact they had declared their love over a year ago. But normally it was Albus who needed reassurance. The later scooched closer to his lover and held his hand cautiously. "I always hoped to have a family with you one day, just not so early..."

"You did?"

"Of course! We will work it out. You'll see... Everything will be alright." Albus leaned towards his lover and kissed him gently.

That was when Aram Peasegood came into the dormitory, looking for Scorpius. "Scorpe?" Luckily the hangings of the four-poster hid the lovers from his view. Albus quickly drew back and released the hand he was holding. Aram poked his head around the corner of the bed. "There you are!" When Aram saw the blond boys face he looked shocked for a split second. He could see Scorpius had been crying. "You have to go to the headmistress' office." Scorpius nodded weakly. Because Aram had the feeling of intruding he got back out of the dorm as fast as he could.

The blond Slytherin looked at his boyfriend with a lost expression. He was afraid. He feared facing his father. Both boys stood up slowly.

"Scorpe? I would like to tell my family myself. They have the right to hear it from me in person."

Scorpius nodded barely recognisable and walked over to the door. There he stopped and turned around to look at his boyfriend once more. "It's a boy... we're going to have a little boy." The two lovers smiled at each other for a short moment before the blond turned and walked off to the headmistress' office.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Deep Breaths

**Warning:** this contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**A/N:** I will not tell you how sorry I am for not posting another chapter for so long. I write this for my own pleasure and I will take my time; as long as it takes. But be assured that I will finish the story...

As I reread the last chapter I found out something strange: Scorpius and Albus are able to look through the hangings of a four-poster bed! For when Aram enters the room, he can't see the boys on the bed. But later when Scorpius stands by the door he is able to see Albus (who is apparently still sitting on the same bed) and they smile at each other. Fascinating!

I couldn't bring myself to rewrite the whole scene because I like the 'smiling-at-each-other-moment' far too much! And I can't have Aram see the two together – yet! So I decided to change one sentence only so that now Albus is standing when Scorpius walks over to the door.

Now that this is settled: the next chapter of...

**

* * *

The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 5: Taking Deep Breaths

Scorpius took a deep breath and braced himself before he entered the common room. He hadn't missed the look in Arams eyes as he had been looking for him in the dormitory. Even though it was only two minutes ago the blond was certain the gossip had already spread through the common room. And he was right; they were all staring at him. He knew he shouldn't have cried. It didn't suit a Slytherin and certainly not a Malfoy! This little faux pas surely damaged his reputation. It would take him months to regain and confirm his position in the house; if ever! He walked though the room with his head held high and was really glad when he reached the entrance and could climb out into the safeness of the deserted dungeon hallways. He took a few deep breaths to keep his countenance and then made his way to the headmistress' office.

As Hogwarts was quite ample it took him some time to get there. Time he could spend on brooding. He hadn't had any time alone to think properly since Miss Peterson told him about his pregnancy so he was in total loss of a plan. He always liked to have an outline for everything going on in his life. But for now he didn't even know what he wanted his future life to be. He needed a general direction! So what did he want? He wanted Albus; that much was clear! And the two of them had agreed that they would keep the baby. Well – they hadn't really _said_ it, now that he thought about it... But Scorpius was sure, that they had agreed on keeping the baby. Or didn't they? Yes, of course they did! Even if they hadn't said it out loud... It had been made clear in the way they had looked at each other... The way Albus had given his reassurance that they 'will work it out together'... He was sure of it, as he knew Albus nearly better than himself...

But did _he_ - Scorpius - really want a baby; no THE baby – THIS baby!? It surely didn't suit him at the moment; but he had always wanted children – at least later in his life. First it was just because as a Malfoy he had to produce an heir for the family property. But the older he got and the more his father had started to talk about all this pureblood girls he got to like the idea of a family. The idea of a family made the idea of a marriage with a pureblood woman at least bearable. But since he and Albus had decided to move in with each other after graduation, he had stopped to think about children. "What do you think?" It took Scorpius nearly a second to notice that he just had addressed his lower abdomen with a question. What the hell was wrong with him?!

He _had_ recognised his weird change of behaviour over the last few weeks. At first it had been very subtle and he had blamed it on his relationship with Albus. He had always assumed that it would make him kind of softer; due to all the Gryffindors that hanged out with Albus (and him) from time to time and of course all the sappy time the two of them spend together. And as it got worse over the last two weeks he had blamed his constant nausea for the change in his behaviour. But today he had cried! He never cried! He was trained to be a Malfoy and they always keep their composure! But he had acted like a bloody Hufflepuff girl! And then he realised... "Hormones!" he muttered. Lovely! He was behaving like a _pregnant woman!_ And there was obviously not much he could do about it. At least it explained why he had lost control over his feelings; and over himself. But he couldn't afford to show weakness, especially not now when he was about to see his father in a few minutes. He needed to be as strong as possible; he had to face his father with all the strength he could muster! The thought of his father upset him so much he felt tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. Why was he making this harder for himself than necessary? As he walked the rest of his way he tried really hard to put himself together. How could this pregnancy throw him off his balance? "You're giving your daddy -- a really hard time!" This time Scorpius had noticed his talk with his belly in mid-sentence. He knew he wanted to keep his baby... He had already started to see the baby as a person; as his little boy. And there was nothing his father could say or do to change that! He just had to stay up to his dad and not surrender at any cost!

As he stood before the office door and braced himself again with a few deep breaths. His father was probably already in there, so he wanted to be ready. After a few seconds he decided he should enter before his courage left him and so he knocked and waited for permission to enter. As he opened the door he saw that headmistress McGonagall was alone. She pointed at one of the chairs in front of her big wooden desk and he sat down. It took the Slytherin a second before he managed to look her in the eye. He nearly winced at the look he got from her. The pity she obviously had on him almost made the blond boy shiver in fear. He knew she knew his father quite well, so when she felt that sorry for him; it reminded him how deep in trouble he really was. They looked at each other for another short moment before the headmistress suddenly spoke: "Mr. Malfoy, I was informed by Miss Peterson about your pregnancy. Because you're still a minor I had to inform your parents. I guess we have about 5 minutes before they arrive. Is there anything you want to discuss with me before they come?"

"Like what?" Scorpius couldn't find enough energy for a polite answer. "I'm pregnant; my parents are coming to tell me off. Whatever I say now, this isn't going to change, is it?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, of course it isn't. But I will be here, when your parents arrive. I'm the one in charge, as I will guide the discussion with your parents." Headmistress McGonagall smiled caringly at him, but Scorpius was not sure if she could handle his father in an outburst of fury. The headmistress continued: "Let's start with the basics. What about _your_ plans for the future?" Scorpius had noticed the stress on the word 'your' and suspected she meant 'in contrast to your fathers plans'.

"I had plans... I had it _all_ planned before today: my education, my career, my private life... But it's all different now. It all happened so fast." Again it took the blond Slytherin trouble not to burst into tears. "To be honest, I don't really know what I expect from my future anymore."

"What about the father? I mean the _other_ father. Does he know about your condition?"

"He... Well, we didn't have much time really but we talked about it and we kind of agreed to have the baby. We've been dating for more than a year now, but we had to keep it a secret. We just couldn't tell our families. He's... well it's Albus Potter, Ma'am!"

"I see." She knew the fathers of the two boys too well. They have always had a difficult kind of relationship. When they were younger the tension between the two had nearly been touchable. "As I have told you I didn't have any choice but to inform your parents because you're still a minor. But I am sure you are aware of the fact that you will come of age before this baby will be born. You don't have to tell your parents about the other father. I regard this conversation as confidential."

"I will have to tell them someday. I might just do it today! But headmistress, I would have a request after all. This still has to stay a secret for some time because Al wants to tell his family himself. And I guess he surely doesn't want them to read about it in the papers!"

"I'm sure we can manage this sort of privacy for a little longer. Ah... and there would be something else, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Peterson informed me about some check-up spells she would need to do. The first appointment will be on Monday. You will go to the hospital wing first thing after breakfast. You will get a dispensation for your classes."

"But I can't afford to miss classes..." There was a hint of panic in the blonds voice.

The headmistress stopped his complains with her trademark stern look. "The health of you and your child should be your main concern now!"

"No, I meant it will look suspicious if I miss classes." the Slytherin tried to explain. "I never skip! Everybody will want to know why I wasn't there."

"You will be there Monday morning." McGonagall said with a voice to match her stern look. "Did I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

The blond answered in a subdued voice. "Yes, headmistress..."

There was an odd silence for a moment. Headmistress McGonagall looked up at a portrait for a few seconds and announced: "Your parents are on their way up. They will be here any second now."

Scorpius took a few deep breaths. He had to do that a lot today. And this time it felt like those were the last few breaths he would ever be able to take.


	6. Chapter 6: Nosey Rosie

**Warning:** this contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**A/N:** This chapter is about Albus (and Rose) only. But the next chapter will be about Scorpius meeting his father... promise!

**

* * *

The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 6: Nosey Rosie

After Scorpius had gone out, Albus was left alone in the silent dorm room. He had a feeling of being left behind. Actually he felt lonesome like never in his life before. The soon-to-be-father felt the silence of the room pressing against his eardrums. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't do anything to help his boyfriend at the moment. He needed something to do; he needed distraction... He really needed company now! He couldn't just wait here all alone. He didn't even know how long Scorpius would be away. Maybe his parents would even take him home and he would have to wait forever. He decided to go and look for Rose in the library.

As he went through the common room he found himself addressed by Aram. "What did he do?" his brown haired dorm mate wanted to know. He sat on a sofa with Jack Moran, who was the Slytherin Keeper and in their year, too. Albus was slightly distracted by Jacks bright - nearly orange - red hair that clashed violently with the greenish Slytherin sofa.

Instead of answering the Slytherin Seeker just looked confused. Jack tried to clarify: "Scorpe had to go to the headmistress..."

Albus looked at them with the most innocent look he could muster. "Oh, that? I don't really know, actually! Since you were the one to call him, you probably know more than me, Aram." Even though they didn't say anything his dorm mates' faces told Albus that they didn't buy his lie. Albus was sure that Aram had noticed Scorpius snivelling in the dorm. He also guessed that the brown haired had already told each and everybody in the room about it. The damage had already been done. All he still could do was acting like nothing ever happened. When there was no evidence, it was just a rumour after all.

But Aram was not ready to let it go, though. "What did you go to the hospital wing for? Was it a bad injury?"

The Slytherin seeker shrugged his shoulders. "No just some broken bones... you know... nothing out of the ordinary, really."

Now Jack tried to get some information out of him. "But you were gone for quite a long time..."

Albus knew they were fishing in the dark. So he chose an answer that would satisfy at least Jack, as a proud Keeper. "Oh, yes... that... It was my stupid brothers fault. He had to come to the hospital wing and show his Snitch off. He's so full of himself. Stupid Gryffindor!" There was an awkward short silence before Albus said: "It's been really fun guys, but I got to go now..." And with that he left the two boys (and all the listeners) and headed for the library; he really needed to see a _friendly_ face now.

As he had hoped for, Albus found his favourite cousin in the library. She sat at a small table with Leanne Jordan and Alicia Boot, two Gryffindors of their year. He walked over and greeted the girls with a short "Hi!" and then addressed his cousin with a wink: "Are you fraternising with the _enemy_ again, Rose Red?" The Gryffindor girls started to giggle and Alicia even blushed a bit.

Rose was not sure if Albus was aware of his impact on girls - and on some boys. She just rolled her eyes. "Very funny, as always! So, what is it? Is Scorpe ok?"

"Yes..." Albus had already forgotten that he had promised to keep her up-to-date on Scorpius.

"So? What was it?" Rose asked quite impatiently.

"Nothing! He is not ill, it's just... He'll be fine." Albus could see Rose narrowing her eyes. He knew she wouldn't stop asking until he said at least something. But he didn't want anybody to know or even get suspicious before he and Scorpius had discussed if and how they were going to give the news about their baby away... "Now that you know he's alright I got to go; still need to tell Lily. Bye girls." He turned on his heels and marched out of the library without looking back at the girls again.

Rose blinked twice and then quickly packed her things in her bag while she addressed the two Gryffindors. "I'm really sorry, but I guess we will have to discuss the different uses of dragon blood some other time... See you, guys!" And with that she left them and was out of the library in no time. It only took her a few moments to catch up with her cousin.

Albus had been expecting something like that. They walked in silence for a while. But as Albus knew his cousin was nearly dying with suspense, he headed to a secluded little alcove after a few minutes. She only needed a mere second to cast a silencing spell and looked at him expectantly. "How is Scorpe, really?"

"As I said: he's not ill at all; everything is fine!" Albus said in a huffy voice.

Rose surely didn't believe him. So she asked in a sarcastic tone: "Why are we hiding then?"

"You casted the silencing spell; why don't _you_ tell me?" His voice was somewhere between annoyed and furious.

Rose ignored his shrewish comment and looked at him with her sternest look. "So, what's the matter, then? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing... Everything is just _wonderful_, isn't it!" But Albus still didn't really sound happy and he knew it. But he couldn't speak to Rose about the whole thing before he had spoken with Scorpius about it.

Rose started to question him further. "Is it because of James and Neville? They still don't like your choice of company, right? Is that the problem?" She knew it made her cousin furious that "the Gryffindors" had some kind of prejudice against Scorpius.

"No!... Well, yes!" He had not thought about it yet, but they had to come out to them now... to all of them; to everybody. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to tell anybody about Scorpe... I mean nobody in the family apart from you and Lily really likes him, right? And I can't even imagine how Dad would react! I mean having a Malfoy as a best friend was kind of hard for him to get used to. But having a Malfoy as a boyfriend? He would kind of be related to the Malfoys. I don't think dad would be happy about it..."

"I don't know about your dad, but I think my dad would be devastated to be related with any Malfoy!" She started to giggle. But to her surprise Albus didn't join in. She frowned. He was acting weird. He had never said something like having Scorpius in the family before. It sounded so grown up! After an awkward silence Rose guessed it was time to change the subject... "Where is he anyway?"

Albus was puzzled? "Who?"

"The Shah of Persia..." Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorpe, of course!"

The question caught him off guard. "Oh... he's... um... I don't know actually..."

Rose knew he was lying, she was just not exactly sure why. But she was positive that something was going on. They normally didn't have any secrets from each other; the three of them were best friends after all... So why was he lying to her? She thought that he must have an important reason not to tell her, so she left it at that; at least for the moment. She would find it out eventually... But she still was worried. "But he did get out of the hospital wing, didn't he?"

"Of course! As I have told you before: he's not ill! Not at all! Merlin! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Then Albus casted a time-revealing spell and said: "I think I'll go back to the dorm, now." He had already forgotten that he still needed to see Lily for her 'update'.

Rose went back to the library. If she was lucky the two Gryffindors were still there. She guessed that they may be; discussing Albus, the good looking, single Seeker because they did that quite often. Oh, how she liked it when the girls rambled dreamily about him; her gay, already taken cousin! Rose smirked... She knew that he always insisted in being bisexual; but it was so much more fun with the girls if she thought about her cousin as being gay. It didn't matter anyway, since he was in a relationship and _hasn't dated any girl _for ages...


	7. Chapter 7: Well, father I have to admit

**Warning:** this contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

A bit of swearing in this chapter... (Don't blame me; they're Draco and Scorpius Malfoys dirty mouths after all!)

**A/N: **I really had problems writing this chapter. It's the best I could do... Draco seems a bit tame and it's shorter than the other chapters but I hope you all like it...

**

* * *

The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 7: Well, father I have to admit...

Draco Malfoy entered the room like a thunderstorm: he was fast and loud, and he casted a dark cloud over everything around him. Nobody noticed Astoria Malfoy enter the room behind her husband. Scorpius' father not even greeted headmistress McGonagall but started to shout at him: "You ingrate little bastard. Do you have any idea how much I had to work to restore the image of our family? And now you go and knock up some dormitory slut? Merlin! What do you think I have taught you all those protection spells for?!"

Scorpius wanted to say that it was not his fault, the image of the Malfoy family was damaged in the first place, but he knew better. His father must be really furious, when he allowed himself to lose his composure in front of the headmist– Wait... _knock up some dormitory slut?!_

"Mr. Malfoy!" Headmistress McGonagalls voice resounded trough the room. Two male Malfoys were now looking at her in shocked silence. She continued in a much lower voice: "Mr. Malfoy _senior_,you don't seem to understand the whole situation..."

"You told me my son will have a child. What is there not to understand?"

"Your son is pregnant!" The headmistress' answer left Draco Malfoy thunderstruck. Slowly he sat down on a chair. He looked like he was told he would die today. Astoria Malfoy laid her hand on his shoulder and addressed the other woman. "How is this possible? I mean, he's a boy..."

"I was told you have Veela ancestors." Astoria Malfoy nodded. "Didn't you know male Veela are known to bear children?"

Draco Malfoy turned his head to look up at his wife. "You knew this could happen?" He sounded more betrayed than angry now.

"No!! We were all girls, remember. My Grandmother, my mother and me; we're all females. So many generations later... I didn't know... I'm so sorry, Scorpius. I didn't know, dear." All eyes turned to the pregnant boy.

Draco Malfoy looked like he finally got the bigger picture: "There must be --- a father, right? Oh Merlin... No wonder you were not interested in marring Verena Sofrano or Beatrice van der Gosse!"

"Well, Father..." Even though he addressed his father, he didn't look him in the eyes. "You are right; I am gay. I never ever fancied any girls. But not so long ago I would have married one – just to please you." Now he did look his father firmly in the eyes. "And I was not interested in marring any of those pureblood girls you introduced me to because they all were self centred, greedy bitches!"

There was silence for several seconds before the oldest Malfoy asked: "So, who is the father, then?" Scorpius sighted, this was the moment he really feared for a long time. As he didn't answer immediately his fathers eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Answer me!"

"It's Albus."

"I always knew that Potter-boy would make some trouble! This is headline material for the daily prophet." He turned to his son and said in a low voice so the women couldn't hear it: "And above all you had to be submissive! He's a Potter! No son of mine would do such thing!"

Scorpius' cheeks showed a shade of pink when he answered his father with a smirk. "Well, father I have to admit: normally it _is_ the other way round. Otherwise I'm sure you would have been called over here more than a year ago!"

Draco Malfoy pulled a face and nearly winced. This was going wrong in so many ways! His voice was a mere whisper: "But to everybody it will look like - you're --- _the girl!_" And then he continued with his normal voice "And how will it look to have a child before you even graduate? We have to do something!"

"I don't believe this!" Scorpius nearly shouted at his father. "I am pregnant and all you're interested in is the press and that stupid family name! This is about my _life_, father! And I will not allow you to ruin it!"

Draco Malfoy sounded tired, as he answered his son. "I don't have to ruin your life, son, you already succeeded in the task all by yourself. But we can fix it."

"_We_ will do no such thing! I'm sorry, father, but there's nothing _you_ can do! It would be dangerous to remove the child at this stage. And I'll be off age before the child will be born, so you can't force me to give it away! You're not going to harm our child. And nothing you'll say or do will change my mind! You're either with us or we will do it without your help!"

Draco Malfoy knew when a battle was lost. So he didn't say anything more. And as long as nobody knew he could still hope his son would come to reason and give the child away or at least hide it. So the battle may be lost but the war was not over, yet.

Headmistress McGonagall took the opportunity of a silent moment to say a few words of her own: "I was hoping young Mr. Malfoy could stay at school to maintain his education." All three Malfoys nodded silently. "I'm sure we all would be happy to keep this a secret for some time. To hold up this sort of privacy for as long as possible I suggest the use of a glamour spell as soon as Mr. Malfoys condition starts to be observable."

After they had discussed all the relevant details Scorpius had said good bye to his mother. She had hugged him lovingly and had even asked about the babies' sex. So he must be still in her good books after all. His father on the other hand didn't even say goodbye. As his parents went back home, Scorpius walked back to the dungeons. He just hoped Albus would be waiting for him. He had faced his father and against his own fears he hadn't shown any weakness. But now the only thing he wanted was rest and holding Albus in his arms.

After the Malfoys were all gone headmistress McGonagall turned to one of the portraits and sighted: "I'm feeling far too old for this job. And you even fought the dark lord at the same time. How did you _do_ this? It's really time for me to look out for a successor. And this time, Albus, I mean it! Don't try to talk me out of it again!"

**

* * *

A/N:** Sovrano in Italian means superior/sovereign. Names that start with 'van der ...' normally are Dutch; while 'van der...' sounds kind of noble in German, 'von der Gosse' simply means 'from the gutter' – this is kind of my own private language-joke...

I'm not quite sure how this story will continue because actually I only planned 3 or 4 chapters when I began to write it... but somehow the story had its own mind! We surely will meet the Potters at Christmas. But I don't know what will happen until then... Some drama? A misunderstanding maybe? And I think Rose will be even more nosey now... Do you think Draco should have a chat with Harry or Albus in private?

I just hope you're still interested...


	8. Chapter 8: Bedtime

**Warning:** this contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**A/N: **Long time, no update! But I think I will start to update more regularly again, since I now have some ideas where the story will go...

This story is going to stay rated T. Nothing more than a little innuendo. No lemons... So don't ask! But maybe the Prequel will be much more – _brisk_. If I ever come that far with the story, though...

**

* * *

The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 8: Bedtime

Albus walked along the corridor to the dorms. He opened the door which was labelled "6th year – boys" and entered a room with a comfy little lounge, a couple of desks and two more doors. Unsure about what to do he sat down on the burgundy sofa and flipped through a magazine about Quidditch which was lying on the coffee table. After a couple of minutes the he got bored so he got up and walked over to the door leading to the dorm. He fetched a book and – because it was far past lunch time – a liquorice wand out of his trunk and sat on his bed, his back leaning on the headboard. But even 'Quidditch Through the Ages' couldn't really distract him for long.

Albus looked up as the door suddenly opened. His face lit up as he saw that it was Scorpius. The blond pointed his wand to his own bed and the hangings closed themselves around it with a sticking charm. Then he got over to Albus' bed and did the same but this time he did it from the inside. He casted a strong silencing-spell as well. Scorpius joined Albus at the headboard and snuggled against his boyfriend. After a moment of silence the Slytherin Seeker could hear the blond snuffle. Albus held him closer, but still didn't say anything. He was worried; a crestfallen Scorpius made him quite nervous. After some time Scorpius had somewhat calmed down. He addressed Albus with a stern voice. "I think we should talk."

The black-haired boy got even more nervous now: "Why? What happened?"

The blond lifted his head to look Albus in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow: "I'm pregnant, remember?"

Albus let out the breath he was holding. "I thought it might be something wor- ...something else. Something your parents said. What did they say anyway?"

Scorpius laid his head back against his lovers shoulder. "You know how my father is! He yelled at me, accused me about befouling the family honour, told me that I messed up my life... That all was to be expected."

"What about your mum?" the other boy asked in a quite casual way.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders: "Well I don't think she was thrilled. But she is alright with it, I guess."

"And what did you say?" Albus asked with much more enthusiasm.

"I told them about us. And I said we will stay together no matter what." The blond said matter-off-factly.

Scorpius gave his lover a roundup on the whole conversation with the headmistress and his parents. They decided not to tell anybody else, not even Rose for the moment; not until they both have had time to think about and discuss the matter properly. While they didn't decide anything that evening they talked about many aspects and possibilities of their current situation, discussed their options and made plans for the cover-up that was to come.

The two lovers had skipped dinner this evening because Scorpius said he was not hungry which Albus was quite happy about - after another two or three portions of sweets. He was not ready to face the real world already. Not even if nobody else knew. And so they talked and snuggled for the rest of the afternoon and all evening until they both fell asleep...

When the boys slept in the same bed they always set the alarm for quite an early time. This was necessary so that one of them could sneak out before anyone else was awake. But this time there was no need for an alarm at all. It was nearly still night when Scorpius woke up. He felt quite queasy and he knew he would be sick any minute now. He got up as quiet as possible and rushed over to the bathroom. Albus was now awake too and silently followed his lover. The blond was kneeling before the bowl. Albus got to his knees too and put his hand on Scorpius shoulder to rub over his back in what he hoped were soothing circles. "You all right?"

Scorpius groaned faintly before he answered: "It's disgusting! And it's just unfair. I didn't even eat something!"

After Scorpius had rinsed his mouth thoroughly they went back to bed; they nearly had another hour until the alarm went off. With time Scorpius' stomach recovered and what had started as cuddling got hotter and much more salacious. By the time the alarm went off the boys were quite satisfied. And as Scorpius was very hungry they decided to have an early breakfast after they got dressed and ready for the day.

The great hall was nearly empty as it was to be expected on a really early Sunday morning. Rose was also already up and waved at them from the Ravenclaw table where she was sitting with Sean Lynch and Peter Parker, both Ravenclaws of their year. Scorpius and Albus sat down side by side at the Slytherin house table and Scorpius instantly started to pile food on his plate. Mere seconds later he was starting to shovel the food into his mouth. Albus watched him astonished for a couple of seconds before putting some food on his plate, too. "Merlin, you really are hungry! I don't think I have ever seen you eating like this." He snickered. "You kind of look like Uncle Ron." Scorpius snorted but said nothing. Albus guessed it had to do with the fact that his boyfriend never talked with his mouth full. "Just be careful not to upset you stomach all too much."

"Why? Is there something wrong with your stomach?" Rose asked as she sat down opposite to her two friends. She gave Scorpius the weirdest look; like he had grown a second head – on his butt.

Scorpius swallowed hard and raised his eyebrow. "No." He subconsciously put his right hand on his abdomen and then took another fork full of scrambled egg with his left.

Rose addressed him again: "So what did Miss Peterson find out? Al didn't really say anything yesterday."

"He's actually sitting right here..." Albus muttered.

"I guess that's because there is nothing to say." Scorpius reasoned after he swallowed again.

Rose looked at the blond in astonishment for a second before she lost it. "_Nothing to say?_ First you fainted and then you had to go to the headmistress' office. Albus refuses to tell me anything about it and you both avoided me ever since!" She looked at her hands and swallowed hard.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other with a sheepish look as they both knew tears would show on her cheeks really fast if they didn't do anything. And Scorpius was actually afraid he would cry too if she did right now. So he answered quickly: "You know how I don't like the hospital wing? I just fainted because I don't really like to see injuries. And I nearly couldn't look at Ally just lying there. Together with the flu I had last week it was just enough to literally sweep me off my feet. And the appointment at the headmistress' office was just about... family business! You know – Draco Malfoy telling his son how to behave and how not to..." Scorpius found it had sounded quite honest... Even to himself... At least when you changed the word flu to pregnancy...

"Another speech about Leonora Rigani?" Rose asked with sympathy.

"Actually it was more about Verena Sofrano and Beatrice van der Gosse." Scorpius said. He was glad he had not to lie too much to his best friend. He just didn't tell her the truth. Well it didn't really felt any better, though...

"Same difference! But why did you avoid me then?" Rose wanted to know.

"We didn't avoid you, Rosie!" Albus said indignantly as he looked out for listeners. "We just didn't want you around..."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and specified in a low voice: "What the clumsy oaf actually wanted to say is that we spent some romantic time together..." The blond wriggled his eyebrows meaningfully, then he continued with curiosity: "Why do you know about the headmistress anyway?"

Rose counted the people that were in the information chain on her fingers: "Sally Page told her new boyfriend Alan Jones, who told James, who obviously had a rant at the Gryffindor common room about how Malfoys have always been a bad influence. That's what Lily told me, when she came to ask how Scorpius was... She's actually quite pissed about you, Al. Why didn't you tell her either?"

Albus looked at Scorpius for help with this question. The blond quickly answered: "Actually that's my fault. I told him not to tell anybody I just fainted. It's so embarrassing."

Rose chuckled: "You're quite a cissy, aren't you?"

Scorpius felt his face and ears heat up in an unpleasant way. "That's _so_ not funny, Rose!"

**

* * *

A/N:** Yes, I know Peter Parker is Spiderman's alter ego. But Peter's parents are wizards and they didn't know... :-P


	9. Chapter 9: Being Malfoy Senior

**Warning:** this contains fluffy slash and Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it!

**A/N: **A short interlude from the Malfoy manor. I guess you may be a bit surprised...

**

* * *

The Little Veela Part**

Chapter 9: Being Malfoy Senior

The same Sunday morning Draco Malfoy was sitting in his study. He didn't look quite posh at the moment; he had dark rings under his eyes and a sour expression, like he had eaten lemons for hours. He still was in the same clothes as yesterday. Only an empty glass on the small table beside his chair beard witness of the many thoughts he had mulled over all night long. As the old Grandfather-clock in the corner of the room stroke seven the blond sighed and shouted out loud: "Clissy!"

He had been sitting in his armchair for the whole night and he hadn't really moved for hours. He became aware that his muscles felt quite stiff and just as he began to stretch his arms and roll his shoulders a house elf appeared with a pop and bowed exaggeratedly: "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Sir?"

"Bring me my breakfast – and don't you forget the firewhisky!" the patriarch barked.

The house-elf looked at her master anxiously and bowed yet again: "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Sir!"

Mere seconds after the elf had disappeared there was a knock on the door. There was only one person that could be knocking on his door at this time of the day. Draco Malfoy answered it with a faint and crestfallen: "Yes?"

Astoria entered the study carefully and sat down on the seat next to her husbands; she still wore her dressing gown. She looked her husband in the eye and asked caringly: "Did you sleep at all, Draco?"

"Not really, no." He mumbled slightly angrily.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and softly said: "It's not the end of the world, you know?"

Draco raised one of his eyebrows: "Which? My son being gay, my son being pregnant or my son disobeying me?"

His wife didn't leave his eyes out of her sight as she answered: "All of them, dear. Just think about it: It's not his fault he's not interested in girls or being part veela. And since when do Malfoys follow orders?"

At least she was able to force a smile on her husbands face. But it disappeared seconds later: "I know it's not his fault. And I'm tired of our fights!" He held out a hand and his wife took it. "I always wanted what was best for him! But he always dissented from my providence." The man continued with a much lower voice. "He hates me, Astoria! I never wanted to be like my father, but now it feels like I am..."

"No, you're not, dear. Like you said: you always wanted the best for him; does that sound like your father?" his wife asked softly.

Draco frowned: "No, it surely doesn't... But I made the same mistakes nevertheless!" He stood up and started to pace in the room. "I never asked for his opinion. Just like my dad had decided for me, I decided for him. He always tried to stand up against me; wanted to decide for himself. But I never really listened to him... I failed – as a father..."

Astoria didn't look up from the carpet as she answered: "Fathers always tend to care a lot about their children's lives. It's like a law of nature, Draco. But you're right: you never asked for his opinion. Maybe you should start now."

Her husband stopped his pacing and looked over to his wife. "Did you ever ask him about his opinion?" He didn't wait for an answer; he knew it would not come. "Maybe I overreacted yesterday but I can't just take back what I said – because I _was_ right! Our son is going to ruin his life and he doesn't even want to acknowledge it." He started to pace again. "I put so much effort in restoring the image of our family because I wanted him to have the power and protection the Malfoy name used to provide. You know how hard I had to work to get to be the man I wanted to; I hoped he would have it a lot easier. I always tried to arm him for the problems I knew a Malfoy would have to face, but I couldn't foresee this, right?"

Astoria didn't answer; she knew her husband well enough to know, that he had more to say before her opinion was requested.

"It's not the family name I'm interested in. It's Scorpius' name; his reputation! Just think about the press: they will eat him alive if they ever find out he's pregnant! They will try to destroy him, just to get an even better story. They will make him look so week and languid. Scorpius is not aware about the impact this will have on his life!"

"Maybe he is stronger than you give him credit for. I mean, it surely took him some courage to stand up to you. You _can_ be quite frightening..."Astoria answered.

Draco stopped his pacing one again and looked at his wife. Suddenly two house-elves appeared with a soft popping noise and Draco swallowed the words he had intended to say. Clissy put a plate with buttered toast and a cup of coffee on the second little table near the landlords currant position and another house-elf named Klibby put a bottle of fire-whisky and a glass on the same table before they both bowed and disappeared again. The blond man walked over to the bottle and poured a generous amount of the blueish-brown liquid in the glass.

"Drinking won't solve any problem, you know!" Astoria Malfoy sounded slightly irritated.

Draco looked at his wife for a moment before he took a swig and answered as he had swallowed: "Maybe it makes it more bearable." He sighted. "Did it really have to be the Potter-boy, though?"

Astoria answered with her typical faint smile: "He's quite nice. You said it yourself some time ago..."

"I know he is..." Draco said so low his wife could hardly hear him. He put his glass down and walked over to his armchair to sit down again. "Apparently their liaison already lasts more than a year so I guess we'll be associated with the Potters one way or the other soon." Draco Malfoy sounded kind of dispirited.

Astoria tried a practical approach: "So what exactly will we do now, dear?"

Draco thought about it for a moment before he answered: "As long as nobody knows we still have time to find a good solution. But we have to make sure not to lose connection with him while we still have our foot in the door! I mean he hates me, so you have to make sure he doesn't hate you as well. I guess it would be best if you send him a letter."

Astoria nodded, rose from her seat and got over to her husband's desk to start with the letter immediately.

"Astoria?" Draco asked silently

His wife was already writing so she just answered with an expressionless "Umm?"

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Draco said with a pinch of surprise.

**

* * *

A/N:** Ahw! Poor Draco... This must make you feel so old!


End file.
